nrpmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeedraak
The Zeedraak are biped amphibian creatures originating from the shores of the Terr continent. The humanoid like race has an average height of 6’2 for males, and 6’8 for females. The race frequents tribal wears, such as cloth coverings, wooden or stone spears ; as well as crude bows or more frequently : slingshots. 'Eytomology -' Zeedraak, meaning Sea Dragon ; is a name choice used by the other races whom had come across them during trade expeditions between continents. The location of the Zeedraak, being the southern parts of Terr, has sometimes allowed for other races to make the mistake of calling them Kelavandraak. Thought called Zeedraak by most other races, the Zeedraak simply refer to themselves as S’rall. 'Anatomy -' Standing at about roughly 6’5 ; Zeedraak are very slim and nimble creatures, having most of their muscle situated in their legs for swimming. Adorned between the armpit of the Zeedraak, are thin skin layers used to grapple water as they swim. The feet and fingers of the Zeedraak are webbed with the same thin layer of skin seen under the crease of the arm. Both the feet and fingers of the Zeedraak are claw like, with three fingers each hand ; three toes each foot. Upon the sides of the Zeedraak legs, there lays small fins. These small fins are said to help with turning while in water, as observed by human and drow researchers. Most Zeedraak are coloured light blue, but in some rare cases can be seen as dark blue or orange. Most males of the species have red paint or dye etched into their face or arms. Some of the tribal elders have been seen wearing purple and gold dye as well. This is assumed to represent their tribal status as either elders or leaders. The Zeedraak have a long pointed nose, two beady and small eyes, as well as a mouth similar to those of a snake. Inside the mouth, there are two fangs which seem to be easily detachable if needed. The breathing system of the Zeedraak is quite complex. While the Zeedraak can breath from the mouth, they are also noted to be having gills on the sides of their torso. Some exceptions have been made ; as it seems that once the Zeedraak grow old, the gills begin to close and they’re limited to land. 'Origins -' Though many have speculated the origins of the Zeedraak, it most commonly believed that the race is a subspecies of the Humans which had evolved to survive in constant rain, or in oceans. Found primarily on Terr, the Zeedraak have been spread rather thin, as large holdings or cities of the race have been rare in the recent years. Because of the race’s tribal chieftain government form, many of the minor factions have spread out amongst the two continents. Because of their natural swimming abilities, most Zeedraak that appear in Azura are either migrants that swam along the shores of the continents until crossing over to the Spirit Isles then over to Trepheon or are slaves of the other races, whom most likely had a technological advantage over the Zeedraak. 'Society -' The Zeedraak were tribal by nature when first in contact by traders and war ships. The Zeedraak, similar to humans : will pledge allegiance to a lord / lady or chief / chieftess, whom in return will protect the said individual or individual’s family from harm. The society of the Zeedraak is high matriarchal, most leadership positions being held by females of the species. Males are usually seen hunting creatures, as most Zeedraak societies do not use agriculture as a means of food. Governments of the Zeedraak society are mostly chiefdom dictatorships, council chiefdoms or direct democracies. Most commonly, the chiefdom dictatorships have seen short lived empires. Thought most Empires by Zeedraak terms are similar in size to the Duchy of Velterfold.